


Better Company

by samithemunchkin



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon brings Mitchell a gift to keep him company while he's away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Company

**Author's Note:**

> _One inexplicably bringing home an animal and refusing to drop it at the shelter so they and the other have to take care of it._ Been going through prompts for inspiration and thought this would be cute. Set in the same timeline as my other drabbles where Mitchell is still recovering and Gideon is looking after him.
> 
> Also, I'm open for requests :)

Mitchell was lounging on the couch, a _forgotten_ half eaten tub of ice cream on his lap as he idly suckled on a spoon. He'd been watching the television for hours and he was pretty sure he'd lost at least a third of his brain cells, how afternoon tv shows were so horrible yet so annoyingly addictive he would never understand.

He was so "enraptured" by the current show in fact that he didn't hear the front door opening and Gideon sneak in until the older man cleared his throat, startling Mitchell on the couch.

"G-Gideon, jesus you...scared me." Mitchell sighed as he composed himself into a more upright position on the couch, cursing under his breath when he noticed he'd spilled ice cream on himself.

"Sorry, I um...didn't mean to." Gideon mumbled and awkwardly shifted a few steps closer and Mitchell noticed he was hiding something behind his back.

"Whaaaat'cha got there?" The younger man asked suspiciously. "And what are you doing back so soon? I thought once they'd get you back they wouldn't let you go for days."

"Yeah they tried but fuck 'em..." Gideon smirked briefly. "I uh...I was..." He stuttered and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Fuck this is stupid...here." He sighed and handed over a small bundle to Mitchell, who took it clumsily with his good hand.

"What..." Mitchell looked at the older man puzzled before the bundle moved in his hand enough to reveal two fluffy ears.

"I...For some stupid reason, I felt bad for...leaving you alone and I ran into...that...right outside the base." Gideon explained awkwardly, pointing at the bundle as Mitchell lifted the small black little feline out.

"A kitten?"

"Yeah, a cat. It didn't have a collar or anything so I thought..."

"You thought I could need a buddy and this little guy could need home?" Mitchell finished for him, smiling as he hugged the small animal against his chest.

"Yeah...yeah something like that."

"Aww you big sof-" Mitchell started but Gideon interrupted him.

"No no no, don't you fucking dare to aww me or I'll take that thing right back to the shelter."

"Back to the shelter?" Mitchell asked, raising his eyebrow suspiciously before studying the cat in his hand a little closer. "You didn't just find him on the street did you?"

"...no...shit, look I just wanted...to do something nice and I'm so not fucking used to..."

"Being a big softy?"

"Fine, yes, let's go with that..." Gideon grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. "Just take the damned thing, okay. Don't say I never do anything...nice for you."

"I haven't, in fact, you are far more nicer than you give yourself credit for." Mitchell said sincerely before gingerly sitting back down on the couch and placing the cat on his lap. "Thanks, I'm sure he'll be much better company than this..." He pointed at the tv. "Piece of shit I've been watching all morning."

"Good. Alright...Um, keep each other company then, I need to head out, get some stuff..." Gideon stammered, nodding towards the two on the couch. 

"Nice and spontaneous...gotta say, I'm liking these new sides of you." Mitchell said grinning. "Bring a few kitty toys too and treats, we need to get Giddy some meat over these tiny bones."

"Shut up and you are not _naming_ that thing after me! Don't make me regret bringing him here, think of a better name while I'm gone or I'll take him back." Gideon threatened, glaring at the younger man meaningfully before he turned to leave. 

"Aww you're no fu-"

"No awwing!"


End file.
